The present disclosure relates to detecting anomalous operational performance of operational resources of computing systems.
Distributed computing systems, sometimes also referred to as cloud computing systems, are used to provide services to electronic devices which may be operated by end users. In a cloud computing system, the resource architecture is hidden from the end user. The resource architecture can include computer servers, network non-volatile storage devices, computing devices, network routers, network gateways, wireless/wired network interface circuits, etc. Because services are deployed on a resource architecture which is hidden from end users, it can be managed, upgraded, replaced or otherwise changed by a system administrator (operator) without the end users being aware of or affected by the change.
System administrators are tasked with managing individual resources in the system, but their effectiveness is affected by their knowledge of the system and frequency and detail of their performing monitoring. Administrators may manually create event alerting rules which are triggered by anomalous conditions, and which generate alerts to the administrators and/or a network operations center. These semi-static alerting rules may lack sufficient sensitivity to variations between the operational loading and hardware configuration of different computing systems, and to changes over time in a computing system.